Cooler's Revenge
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: Frieza's Brother Cooler is coming to Earth to avenge Frieza by eradicating the saiyan who killed Frieza. Plus some parts in the story are similar to scenes in Episode of Bardock.
1. Cast of Characters

Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)

Ben Tennyson (Ben 10)

Caitlin Sanchez (Phoebe in Wonderland)

Dbzfreak60/Yuso (Louisiana)

Cooler (Dragonball Z)

Salza (Dragonball Z)

Doore (Dragonball Z)

Neiz (Dragonball Z)

Krillin (Dragonball Z)

Papi Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Mami Marquez (Dora the Explorer)

Nelson Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Linsey Thorndyke (Sonic X)

Frieza (Dragonball Z)

Zarbon (Dragonball Z)

Dodoria (Dragonball Z)

Bardock (Dragonball Z)

Oolong (Dragonball Z)

Master Roshi (Dragonball Z)

Yajirobe (Dragonball Z)

Korin (Dragonball Z)

Narrator: Kyle Hebert (Dragonball Z) 


	2. Prologue

Bardock: FRIEZA! I'M COMING FOR YOU YOU MURDEROUS SELF SERVING TRAITOR. IT'S OVER!

Narrator: Long ago, a lone saiyan warrior, Bardock, prepared for his death. Bloody and Angry. He was wise to his fate but did not neal to lord Frieza as he saw the proof behind his murderous betrayal.

Bardock: WHY FRIEZA? FOR YEARS, WE DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED OF US. NO QUESTIONS!

He was thinking about his fallen friends.

Bardock: AND YET YOU TURNED YOUR BACK LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE TO KILL US ALL IN COLD BLOOD!

Frieza: HMHMMhmmhHM!

Zarbon: HHHMMMM! Is it not obvious?

Dodoria: We were just using you monkeys like our own little puppets.

Bardock: HUHG!

Frieza: So I've elected to dispose of the saiyan race and destroy planet Tennyson.

Frieza was starting to prepare his death ball.

Bardock: You EVIL BASTARD.

Bardock was getting prepared to blast Frieza away.

Narrator: In six separate spaceships, six baby warriors fly towards the planet Earth missing the deadly surprise attack on their home planet Tennyson while Bardock confronts the evil emperor Frieza and his entire army alone.

Frieza: A fable states that a super saiyan will rise with incredible velocity. Which I can modify.

Bardock: I WON'T LET YYYOOOOUUU!

Just when Bardocks blast was about to hit Frieza, Frieza made a giant deathball with his finger.

Frieza: And thus, I will put an end to you and your pathetic kind.

Bardocks blast was aborbed by the death ball.

Bardock: WHAT?

The death ball got bigger and it headed straight for bardock.

Bardock: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Frieza: Hehehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

After bardock, it headed straight for planet Tennyson. Somewhere near the planet, another spaceship was close by.

Doore: That's the guy right there. Bardock.

Salza: He doesn't look so frightened. Anyway he's space dust. And there goes the whole monkey bar. Now this is more like it. HMM? What's this? Someone's getting away. Modify the image.

Neiz: Right! I'm on it, Salza.

Salza: I want an interrior view as well.

Neiz: That's it. Got it.

Salza: OH! It's just six saiyan babies. Where do they think they're going?

Neiz: It looks like they're heading towards a planet called Earth. Intersect coarse?

Salza: Yes!

Cooler enters the room where his underlings are.

Cooler: Delay that order.

Salza, Doore, and Neiz bowed down before Cooler.

Salza, Doore, and Neiz: Yes sir.

Salza: Sir, someone's getting away and we were going to destroy-

Cooler: I said delay that order. Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own mess. I've got seven planets to destroy by the end of the day. Why should I allow myself to get behind schedule just to cover his mistake? Besides, there just saiyan kids. They're no threat to us. Ugh! Look at him. What foolishness! Frieza is so full of himself. He's so pleased for himself that he's blinded by his arragant pride. After beating King Tennyson on that space pod for all he knows, you got alot to learn, brother.

Frieza's death ball destroyed the planet.

Cooler: Let's get out of here.

Cooler's ship exits and a big fire like light appeared in the background and coming up were words that says "COOLER'S REVENGE" 


	3. The Road to Camping and Earth

The DBZ Movie intro played in the background and we start off with Christopher Thorndyke on Master Roshi's island.

Chris: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!

Chris' Kamehameha attack brought waves to rise up.

Master Roshi: WHOA! Look at that! I can see clear to the main lane now, Christopher. That's amazing.

Chris: Awesome huh? If you liked that, then watch this. I can make the walls go even higher. HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The waves rised up even higher than before.

Master Roshi: (Thoughts) Remarkable. He's never trained harder, but he's so relaxed and confident about it. Beating Frieza sure did changed him a little.

Somewhere in the forest, Dora was doing her homework and Chris' parents were helping Dora's parents around the house.

Dora: Let's see. Divide that by ten?

Mami: Here is your tea Dora. You must be thirsty.

Dora: Gracias mommy!

Ben showed up at Dora's window.

Ben: Hola Dora, are you coming outside?

Papi: Sorry Ben, Dora's doing her homework right now.

Chris: Ben, leave Dora alone. She's trying to finish her homework.

Nelson and Linsey: HUH?

Linsey: Did you here that Dora? Chris told Ben to leave you alone because you were doing your homework.

Nelson: Hey son, are you feeling alright?

Chris: Yeah dad, I'm feeling just fine.

Chris' parents and Dora's Parents: HUH?

Linsey: Are you sure honey? You sound a little strange!

Chris: I'm fine mom. I just want Dora to finish her homework that's all.

Linsey: I knew it. I KNEW IT.

Mami: What's wrong.

Linsey: Chris cared about training and never cared about homework.

Nelson: I'm starting to think there is something seriously wrong with our son.

Chris walked in the house and gathered some kitchen tools.

Chris: (Humming a song) Nope not here.

Linsey: My poor sweet son. He's become a vegetable.

Papi: I don't think there's anything wrong with Christopher.

Chris: Alright, this should be enough for a few days.

Linsey: Wether he's OK or not, I'd better take him home and put him to bed before he hurts himself.

Chris moved away when his mom was about to grab him and she fell to the floor.

Chris: Dora, finish up right now so we can go camping. Mom, what are you doing on the floor?

Linsey: Son, you'd never mentioned this camping trip. That's why you want Dora to finish her homework?

Chris: UH? Come on Dora finish that or do it later. We're all waiting for you.

Mami: Who's all?

Krillin, Ben, Caitlin, Gwen, and Oolong: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Krillin: Uh We're all!

Nelson: Oh I see. You have it all planned out Chris.

Linsey: WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT SON, CAMPING OR HOMEWORK?

Chris: Mom, I'm not an idiot. Every parent even I know the answer to that. CAMPING, of course.

When chris said that, his parents fainted funny like some anime characters do.

Papi: Go on Dora. You could use a break.

Dora: Awesome!

Narrator: Somewhere deep in space, aliens heard the rumor of Frieza's death.

Cooler: WHAT? My brother? Killed by a saiyan Child? That's crazy. How could a little child generate enough power to destroy Frieza?

Neiz: I don't know. It just happened my lord. The saiyan has been living on Earth.

Salza: It's true sir. I'm sorry.

Cooler: I never did liked him. And now he goes disgracing my father and getting them both killed by a saiyan.

Cooler gets up.

Cooler: (Thoughts) Father always spoiled you rotten little brat. (Talking) Salza?

Salza: Sir.

Cooler: Prepare the ship for departure. I don't know who the saiyan thinks he is, but no one eradicates anyone in my family and gets away with it.

Cooler took his tail and destroyed the chair he was sitting in.

Cooler: Plot a coarse for Earth.

Cooler and his men got into Cooler's spaceship and were on their way to Earth. 


	4. Camping Interruption

Back on Earth, Chris, Dora, Gwen, Caitlin, Ben, Krillin and Oolong were camping near a stream of water. Chris was in water catching a fish, Dora and Ben were gathering wood, and Caitlin, Gwen, and Oolong were making soup.

Oolong: Thanks guys! I really appreciate you inviting me on this camping trip.

Caitlin: Well, what kind of friends would we be if we said no?

Krillin: Well the rice is almost done and the stew looks good. We just need Chris to bring the fish and we'll be ready.

Oolong: I don't know what it is about camping, but the food always taste great.

Krillin: I think we're gonna need more wood if we're gonna keep this fire hot.

Dora: Well? What do you say, Ben?

Ben: I say let's chop some wood.

Dora: This one will do.

Dora and Ben found a large log, threw it in the air, jumpped, and karate chopped it into pieces. The pieces landed and formed a pyramid.

Ben: That's that.

Chris: Hey guys, I got a fish and it's bigger than I thought it was going to be.

Chris sensed evil energy nearby.

Chris: Hm?

Dora and Ben: we got the fire wood everybody.

Dora and Ben heard the trees and sensed evil energy too.

Dora: HUH?

Ben: What the?

Caitlin: Bring some wood over here. The fire's getting lower.

Caitlin heard speedy sound and sensed evil energy too.

Caitlin: HUH?

Gwen: Great Chris. Bring it over here for the stew. It's almost ready.

Gwen also sensed evil energy too and Krillin.

Gwen: HUH?

Krillin: Gwen? You feel that?

Gwen: Yeah!

Oolong: Hey? What going on?

Gwen: SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oolong: Don't shush me I just want to kno-

Gwen: (Louder) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oolong: What is it?

Doore appeared behind Dora, Neiz appeared behind Caitlin and Krillin, and Salza appeared behind Gwen. The aliens finally landed on Earth.

Gwen: DORA? LOOK OUT BEHIND-

Salza knocked Gwen down.

Caitlin: GWEN!

Neiz knocked Caitlin down too.

Krillin: What the?

Neiz knocks out Krillin too.

Dora: CAITLIN!

Doore knocked Dora down too.

Ben: Dora! YOU MONSTERS!

Ben tried to turn into XLR8 until Salza rushed to Ben and knocked him unconscious.

Doore: HAHAHAHAHA! Nighty night. So one of these kids defeated Frieza. How embarrassing.

Neiz: Give me a break. Their power levels are over 50.

Salza: 50? What pitiful levels! (Taste soup) MMMM! These guys can cook!

Neiz: I remember these kids! They're those six saiyan kids we saw years ago. But it looks like one is missing.

Salza: Then one of them killed Frieza. But which one?

Doore: I think the one I knocked out did it.

Salza: I think so too, Doore. Let's kill her.

Doore, Neiz, and Salza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Stay away from her.

Doore: What do we have here?

Chris: My name is Chris. These are my friends.

Neiz: So you're the saiyan who destroyed Frieza!

Doore: Let's kill him.

Doore threw Dora to the tent.

Neiz: Yeah! I Wanna kill the guy who killed Frieza.

Chris: One question. Who are you guys?

Doore Neiz & Salza: We are Cooler's Special Forces.

They introduced themselves, did a few poses, and attacked Chris.

Chris: There goes our camping trip.

Chris and the aliens flew into the air getting ready to fight.

Dora: Look out Chris.

Chris blocked Neiz's and Doore's punches with his arms and blocked Salza's kick with his leg and pushed all three of them away.

Dora: Guys, you got to wake up.

Salza: So we found someone who knows how to fight.

Then he quickly blasted them at the same time. Salza, Doore, and Neiz blocked the blasts and Chris quickly rushed to Doore and kicked him but Doore held Chris tight. Neiz flew fast to Chris to hit him but Chris moved out of the way and Neiz ended up kicking Doore.

Salza: Very good kid! But not good enough.

Salza blasted Chris and Chris took his blast and made go up to Neiz.

Doore: Watch those kicks you idiot.

Neiz: It's not my fault. You should've held him tigher...HUH?

Salza's blast blasted through Neiz's head area but Neiz's head was in his body like a turtle.

Neiz: WHOA! That nearly blew my head off.

Chris and the aliens landed back on the ground.

Just when Chris was about to fight again, Cooler showed up in the water.

Salza: Sir, we didn't expect you!

Chris saw Cooler behind him and confused him with Frieza.

Chris: (Thoughts) Frieza? But how? I thought I destroyed him.

Dora came flying in the air.

Dora: I'M COMING CHRIS!

Chris: Dora, turn back. This isn't the best place for you right now.

Cooler: This isn't the best place for anyone right now.

Cooler shot laser's from his eyes at Dora but Chris flew in the way and got hit.

Dora: Chris, you've been hit.

Chris blasted Cooler but Cooler deflected it.

Chris and Dora landed into the stream and down the waterfall.

Neiz: HA! Smoked meat.

Then Cooler rushed to the waterfall and blasted the bottom below.

Cooler: (Thoughts) I can see how Frieza might have underestimated this one. He's somehow different from the rest. Can he be a super saiyan? 


	5. Saiyan Hunting

Salza: Nice work my lord.

Doore: Yeah! Two Saiyans dead. The universe is a better place. Nice work. Hehehe!

Cooler: They're not dead. Anyone who can counter an attack like that after taking the full force of my death beam can certainly survive a little swim.

Salza: You think he's alive?

Cooler: He's alive alright. Find him and kill him.

Neiz, Doore, and Salza: sir.

Dora carried Chris out of the water and saw him out cold with a burned spot on his back.

Dora: Chris? CHRIS! WAKE UP!

Dora spotted a cave where they can hide.

Dora: That cave over there will do.

In the sky...

Salza: I don't get it. The scouter is not picking up anything. It must be broken.

Doore: He's probably dead. No one's ever got hit by Cooler's death beam and lives to tell about it. Far as I know.

Back on the camp ground, Oolong woke up the girls, Krillin, and Ben.

Caitlin: Hey where's Dora?

Krillin: Yeah and where's Chris?

Gwen: Huh? Oolong? What happened?

Oolong: You guys were attacked by these aliens and Frieza.

Ben: FRIEZA? I thought Chris defeated him.

Oolong: He must have come back some how.

Caitlin: Oh no! Dora and Chris! We've got to find them.

Chris and Dora made it into the cave where they won't be spotted.

Dora: Phew! We should be safe here.

Chris was badly injured.

Dora: Wake up Chris. Please wake up.

Chris: Dora?

Dora: Chris!

Chris: Ow! My body's fried.

In the sky, Salza, Doore, and Neiz were blasting the forest to find the kids they're after.

Dora: What was that?

Dora: This is terrible! They're destroying the forest.

Chris: Those...Those monsters! They won't get away with this.

Doore: Attention to detail. That's why we're the best. We're so darn thorough.

Salza: We always get the monkey.

They blasted giant rocks and they blocked the cave entrance.

Chris: Dora.

Salza: This is the grand finale.

Cooler's men stopped destroying the forest and they saw nothing but a big flat surface on the ground.

Doore: Oops! Do you think we've over did it a little bit.

Salza: No! But we may have a hard time finding their bodies. Because they're probably in a million pieces.

Neiz: We put em through the shredder. No one could've survive that.

Cooler: Oh no?

Neiz: Huh?

Doore: Lord Cooler!

Cooler: Weak minds are easily deceived. He's alive. And I want you to go every inch of this place until you find him.

Salza, Neiz, and Doore: Yes sir!

Cooler: They can't hide forever. They'll come out sooner or later. I don't like these games anymore than you do. I would just rather blow up this useless planet. But I rather see him die with my own eyes and I will. 


	6. The Road to Korin's Tower

Narrator: It's night time and Cooler's soldiers are still on the search for our heroes.

Cooler's soldiers are in the sky using their scouters to find Chris' exact location. Krillin, Oolong, Ben, Gwen, and Caitlin are finding Chris and Dora in the ruined forest.

Krillin: Now.

Oolong: Wait up.

Ben: (Whispers) Hey guys, I think they're over here.

Gwen: (Whispers) I'll check. Dora? Dora, are you down there?

Dora: Who's there?

Gwen: (Whispers) It's us Dora. Are you OK?

Dora: Yes but Chris is hurt really bad.

Gwen: (whispers) Is Chris down there too?

Dora: Yes. He's right next to me.

Krillin: (whispers) Hold on. We're coming.

Dora: Krillin, Chris is worried about those animals. He's worried about them. Can you make sure they're OK?

Krillin: You heard her. Give those animals a hand.

Oolong: We're on it.

Oolong and Ben were making sure the animals of the forest we all right.

Krillin: Caitlin. Gwen. Help me with this.

Gwen: Got it.

Krillin, Caitlin, and Gwen moved the rocks out of the way.

Krillin: Just a second guys.

Chris: Fresh air! Thanks you guys. Are those animals doing ok?

Caitlin: Don't worry Chris, we've got a certain rescue team on the job. They'll be fine.

Ben moved a log off a bear.

Ben: There you go.

As Oolong moved a rock off of a rabbit, a rock from a cliff was about to fall on him.

Oolong: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KRRIILLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!

Krillin: HUH?

Oolong: WWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAA!

Krillin: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Krillin blasted the rock and Neiz detected energy.

Gwen: OH NO!

Krillin: Darn it.

Neiz: Bingo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I got you now.

Neiz flew to where the energy was coming from until a dinosaur looking bird flew passed him.

Neiz: Stupid bird! That thing nearly took my head off. Darn lizard. Must be what set off my scouter.

Caitlin: That was a close one.

Gwen: Ok guys, we need to move fast. Dora, you and Ben fly to Korin's to see if he has any senzu beans.

Ben: Gwen, that's a good plan but we can't fly. Those guys will detect our energy!

Gwen: They'll detect your energy but they won't detect stinkfly's energy.

Ben: Good point! Goin' stinkfly!

Ben used his omnitrix to turn into stinkfly.

Caitlin: Good luck you guys.

Krillin: We'll stay here. We're gonna hide with Chris but we're sitting ducks until you get back so don't waste any time.

Dora: Right.

Ben/Stinkfly: Hop on, Dora.

Caitlin: Don't forget what we said about flying, Dora.

Dora: Right. No flying. I got the Ben Tennyson express here.

Ben: (Sarcastically) Great! Now I'm a pony? Just my luck!

Dora: We'll be right back everyone.

Caitlin: Remember to stay at high altitude so they won't spot you.

Dora: Right!

Dora and Ben flew up into high altitude and were on their way.

(Stay and Drown by Finger Eleven played)

They saw Salza below and flew past him quietly.

Salza: It's too dark, I can't see anything down there.

Dora: (Whispers) Good. I don't think he saw us.

Ben/Stinkfly: Alright. Let's go.

Ben and Dora were going a bit fast.

Dora: Awesome Ben. I didn't know you could fly this fast.

Ben/Stinkfly: Thanks. I try.

Gwen: (Thoughts) Please don't get caught guys. We need those senzu beans.

Minutes later, Ben and Dora made it to the tower and the sun was coming up.

Dora: Good job Ben. Almost there. There it is. We made it.

Ben's omnitrix was blinking. Which means he's changing back to himself again.

Ben/Stinkfly: Dora, I'm changing back. We have to climb our way to the top now.

Dora: I can handle that.

Ben changed back and he and Dora quickly grabbed on to the tower pole and climbed up to the top.

Ben: Ok. Here goes.

Dora: (Thoughts) Hang in there Chris. We'll be back soon.

Ben: There's the top.

They made it to the top to talk to Korin.

(Song Ended)

Ben: Master Korin? It's Ben and Dora! We're here.

Korin: Well, if it isn't friends of Christopher Thorndyke.

Dora: Yes Korin, We've come for some senzu beans. Can we have some?

Korin: So you two just dropped in unannounced huh? And now you want some senzu beans? Well what exactly did you bring me?

Ben: You don't understand. Chris is in trouble and we need the beans now.

Dora: He's really hurt! ...We're being rude are we. Sorry! We should have brought a gift.

Ben: We'll come back later.

Yajirobe appeared with a bag on beans.

Yajirobe: Hey Dora catch. Don't leave witout these.

Dora: HUH? What's this?

Yajirobe: A bag of senzu beans, what else?

Korin: Hey! What-

Yajirobe: Hey, I'm the bean daddy this time, BEAN DADDY!

Korin: Is that so! Who put you in charge? They're my beans.

Yajirobe: Well I watered them.

Korin: YOU WATERED-

Ben: UM, if this is a bad time, we'll come back later and get them.

Dora: Here Master Korin. These are yours.

Korin: Oh well you kids have pretty good manners so I guess you can keep them.

Yajirobe: Stop messin with them. You were gonna give them the beans anyway.

Korin: Would you shut up?

Dora: Gracias Korin, we really appreciate it. It was great seeing the two of you again. Take care.

Korin: See ya later kids.

Ben: Come on Dora, let's go.

Korin was about to eat a bean when Yajirobe suddenly grabbed it.

Yajirobe: Ben catch!

Ben: What's tha...WOW! Another bean thanks.

Korin: Why do I even let you live up here?

Yajirobe: I don't know. Beats the heck outta me.

Dora: Adios!

Ben: Later!

Ben and Dora jumpped off the tower at the same time. Ben turned into stinkfly again, Dora got on, and they were on their way back to Chris.

Korin: Such good kids...OH by the way, what's a bean daddy?

Yajirobe: I don't know but speaking of beans, let's make some chili. 


	7. Aliens Attack

Narrator: It's morning and Dora and Ben weren't back yet.

Caitlin: Come on guys. Where are you?

Gwen: They should be back by now. Feeling Ok Chris? Chris?

Chris wakes up.

Chris: Don't worry I'm not dead. Are Dora and Ben back yet.

Caitlin: No not yet, Chris.

Krillin: Don't mind us. Just checking. After all, there's no since of guarding a dead guy right?

Chris: That's right.

Back in the sky, Cooler's soldiers stopped searching.

Doore: This is ridiculous, I think they're dead.

Neiz: As if it matters what he thinks. What matters is what Lord Cooler thinks.

Somewhere else, Ben and Dora were getting closer to Chris. And Ben was getting tired.

Dora: Ben, what's wrong?

Ben/stinkfly: My wings are getting tired. I don't know how much longer I can stay flying.

Dora: Here, take a senzu bean.

Ben ate the bean and got his strength back. He was flying so fast, he was using his energy.

Dora: Whoa! Cool!

Salza: Got them.

Dora: Awesome Ben! Keep this up, and we'll get to our friends in no time.

Salza: So. Going somewhere little girl?

Dora: Uh-oh! Ben, let's get out of here quick.

They laughed evily as Salza shot Stinkfly, changing him back to Ben again.

Doore attacked them and grabbed them.

Doore: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey little girl, what's in that bag you're holding?

Dora held the beans tight.

Doore: Alright, That's it. You're goin bye bye kids. I call this my can opener attack.

Doore was squeezing their heads but then, a blast from out of nowhere hit Doore in the back. That blast came from me. Yuso.

Neiz: Doore!

Doore: Who did that?

Yuso: That would be me. Leave my friends alone.

Ben and Dora: Yuso!

Salza: Well, looks like we've found the sixth saiyan kid.

Doore: It all over for you saiyan. You're going to die.

Yuso: Not likely. I've seen you fight.

Doore: I'm going to rip you apart.

Yuso: HMPH! Do your worst.

Doore came in for a punch, but his fist went through my jacket. Then I appeared above him and elbowed him down. Then I was fighting Neiz.

Yuso: Dora. Ben. What do you guys think you're doing? Get those beans to Chris and hurry.

Ben: Right, let's get out of here Dora.

Dora: We'll be right back.

Ben and Dora flew away to Chris and Doore went after them.

Doore: Oh yeah? That's what you think.

Yuso: Dora! Ben!

I pushed Neiz out of the way and shot a ki blast to Doore.

Neiz: Ha! You missed.

Yuso: Who says I was aiming for you?

Salza: It's heading for Doore you idiot.

I kicked Neiz. My ki was going where ever Doore goes.

Doore: Darn it. I can't... AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! (Dies)

He tried to block it but the blast evaporated him.

Neiz: Doore!

Yuso: One down, two to go. Who's next?

Neiz: Ignorant saiyan, you're dead.

Neiz froze me with a static purple attack.

Yuso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH HHHHHH!

Salza: Excellent Neiz! Finish him off. I'm going after the kids.

Neiz: Right! Well kid, I bet you're feeling pretty stupid right about now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUH?

Yuso: You do realize I'm faking right?

I grabbed his face and his own attack went into his body and he died too.

Neiz: AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH! (Dies)

Yuso: Now for the last one.

I blasted Salza and he deflected them. I was beating him up and he blasted me back. we flew pass trees on the ground. He blasted me and thought he got me.

Salza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUH? What the heck is that?

My arms were stretchy and I used them to my advantage. Salza quickly sliced my shirt and made a little tear in it with his hand. He kept slicing at me as I backed up and he ended up cutting down trees.

Salza: The party's over saiyan.

I stopped his attack.

Salza: Who are you?

I kicked him in the air.

Yuso: My name is Yuso. You should have never come to this planet. Now I'm giving you one chance to get off of it.

Cooler: Salza, leave him to me.

Cooler shot lasers from his eyes through my body.

Cooler: Salza, what are you waiting for? Go after them.

Salza: Yes my lord.

Yuso: AUGH! FRIEZA! I...thought you were...dead.

Back in the cave...

Caitlin: They should've been here by now. Chris, you got to hang on.

Ben and Dora made it back to their friends in time.

Dora: Gwen, Caitlin, Oolong, Krillin, Chris? Where are you?

Gwen: They made it.

Krillin: In here.

Caitlin: What happened to Ben?

Dora: Ben got shot down by three goons.

Chris: Is Ben ok?

Ben: I'm fine. (Out cold)

Gwen: Ben!

Oolong: Oh no! Please tell me you guys got the senzu beans?

Dora: Yeah! If it wasn't for Yuso, we wouldn't have these. There's a whole army of them here.

Krillin: Awesome Dora! Looks like we're having beans for breakfast.

Ben: Let's...hurry guys. Wilton's out there...fighting them alone.

Gwen: Ok, I'll take these beans and-

Salza found them and beamed the senzu beans away. Only one bean survived and went outside unnoticed.

Salza: AH! Looks like your luck just ran out.

Ben: NO! (Out cold again)

Krillin: No! We had them. They were right in our hands.

Gwen: You jerk.

Krillin and Gwen fought Salza together.

Gwen: You ruin everything.

Chris: I don't believe it.

Dora: Ben, do you still have the extra bean in your pocket?

Ben: Yeah! It's still here. Don't worry about me. Give it to Chris. He needs it more. (Out cold again)

Dora: Here Chris, take this bean quick.

Chris: A bean? But how?

Dora: There's no time, eat it.

Chris ate the bean and was cured. Salza punched Krillin.

Krillin: Take this.

Salza deflected Krillins blast to Gwen and she was out.

Krillin: What have I done? Why you!

Salza beamed Krillin, got behind him, and double punched him to the ground.

Dora: Krillin No! You jerk!

Caitlin: Dora Wait.

Salza punched kicked Dora and kicked her again into rocks.

Narrator: With our heroes down for the count, Caitlin and Chris remains. 


	8. Yuso VS Cooler

Salza: That takes care of them. Now it's time to take care of the sick and wounded.  
Caitlin: You monster.

Salza: HMHMHMHMMHMH! You think you're a match for me? Your power's close to your friends. It's not going to make a difference.

Caitlin: I may not but he is.

Salza: He who?

Caitlin: Check your scouter and find out.

Salza: Fine.

Salza's scouter showed Chris' power level going up.

Salza: What's this? Impossible! I'm picking a power level that's going off the scale. But the saiyan was barely alive and his power wasn't that big. It couldn't be big. Could it?

His scouter broke after it detected too much power.

Salza: What the heck's going on? HUH? It's you.

Chris: Caitlin? Go in the cave with Oolong. I'll take care of him. Hurting innocent people is something I don't tolerate.

Salza: You've healed. How did you heal so fast?

Chris: If I were you, I'd get off this planet. Trust me, you don't want any of this.

Cooler appeared in the sky carrying me.

Cooler: Oh but I do saiyan. I do. Salza?

Salza: Yes lord Cooler?

Cooler: Perhaps you can do me a little favor. Tell me, what should I do with this kid?

Chris, Dora, Caitlin, Gwen, Krillin, and Ben: FRIEZA!

Chris: Put him down Frieza!

Salza: HAHAHA! Wrong kiddies. This is Frieza's older brother you idiots. This is Lord Cooler, the most elite fighter in the universe. Soon you will all be at his mercy.

Cooler: What Mercy? You want your friend? Take him.

Cooler threw me to Chris and blasted me unconscious right in front of my friends.

Chris: YUSO NO!

After I hit the ground, I found the unnoticed senzu bean that survived and I ate it. Salza was about to hit Chris until I rushed in and stopped his punch.

Chris: Yuso? How?

Yuso: I found a senzu bean on the ground.

Ben: I guess that bean survived from the blast.

Yuso: Stand back. He's mine. You're as twisted inside as your brother, Cooler. You're both full of hatred. Well no more. You dug your own grave.

Cooler: Really? Because after I kill you, I'll be going after your friend who killed my brother. And then I'm going to turn this planet and everyone on it into dust.

Yuso: No way. Not on my watch.

I powered up and Salza flew up crashing into rocks.

Cooler: Wow! Now it's getting interesting.

Yuso: I'm glad you're amused.

Cooler: I am. Since you also fought Frieza, I would like it if you show me the power you used to fight against Frieza.

Yuso: Then I won't disappoint you.

I got angry, rushed to Cooler and punched him in the face. I then hit him in the stomach many times and kicked him to my left. He stopped and struggled with me.

Yuso: You fool. No one disgraces our family and live to tell about it.

We went into the water pond down the waterfall and continued our battle. After we went into the water, he stopped me and blasted me to the wall and I threw his blast to a cliff above the water. He punched me and missed twice and I hit him in the back and stomach. I then grabbed his tail, spinned him around and threw him out of the water and landed safely on a rock in from of the waterfall. And I got out too.

Cooler: Well well. Not bad. Rather impressive actually. Frieza! Yes. I can see why he had trouble with you and your friends. My brother was a pest. I would have killed him myself sooner or later. He was always trying to beat me. Trying to prove that he was the strongest in the universe but then he did had the edge. But then, it happened. I transformed! As you know, I'm in the third transformed state, but I found a fourth beyond it.

Yuso: WHAT?

Cooler: You should be pleased. You will be the first one to witness this form. First you will see then you will die.

Cooler transforms his body a little bigger. He had his chest big, he made four spikes out of his head, his eyes all red, bigger muscles in his arms and legs, and blades out of his wrists.

Yuso: Whoa man! He's huge!

Cooler has a deeper evil voice now.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yes, TIME TO DIE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! YOU'RE MINE!

I quickly disappeared into the sky. Then suddenly, Cooler surprisingly came to my right and punched pushed me to a rocky wall. And then I landed into the water. He rushed down and power punched me in the stomach, flew up, and the water came back on me.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love doing that.

I flew up fast behind him while breathing hard.

Cooler: Well. Back for more I see.

Yuso: (Breathing) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I used the kaioken technique and rushed behind Cooler and he hit me in the face. I used the kaioken again and went in front of him this time and he disappeared. He reappeared on top of me and hit me below with his elbow. I used my speed to moved away from him but he appeared behind me.

Cooler: If super saiyans were real, I wouldn't stand a chance. But since they're not real, you're nowhere near being strong as one. What a laugh!

I slightly looked behind me and quickly kicked him and missed and came from behind me and hit me to the ground. As I stood up, Cooler came down, rushed into me and punched me in the stomach hard and to the wall. Then he smashed me to the ground and I went to the water.

Ben: Chris? Yuso's losing. Why don't we just help him?

Chris: He said I should stand back. And he would want you to stand back too.

Gwen: But Chris, we can't just stand here. We have to help him.

Chris: I fought my own battle with Frieza alone! I'm 100% sure Yuso wants to do the same thing.

Caitlin: Well, if that's what he wants, I guess we can't stop him.

Back in the battle, I rised up from the ground while breathing hard.

Cooler: Look at you. HMHMHMHMHMHM! You can't even detect my movements. What are you going to do now?

Yuso: (Breathing) KAIOKEN KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!

Cooler went through my kamehameha attack and dashed into me.

Yuso: NO WAY!

Cooler got to me and punched me into a rocky wall. He rushed in and pushed me into the wall with his foot and he did it again. After those attacks, I was out.

Cooler: HMPH! Just as I thought, you're not a super saiyan after all. You're nothing but a pathetic little weakling.

Chris: YUSO!

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now it's time to deal with you. You're going to pay for what you've done.

Dora: You want Chris, you have to go through me first.

Caitlin: And me.

Gwen: And me.

Ben: And me.

Krillin: And me.

Cooler: HMPH! None of you saiyans are a match for me. No one is a match for me! Frieza deserved to die if he got beat by a weakling like you.

Cooler flew up and destroyed parts of the ground.

Cooler: I AM THE SUPREME MASTER OF THIS UNIVERSE! I AM THE GREAT DESTROYER! THE TAKER OF LIFE! IT IS MY WILL TO THIS PLANET AND EVERYONE ON IT BE ERADICATED! I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!

He was rumbling the ground too hard, I fell to the ground.

Oolong: THE PLANET IS SHAKING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE.

Yuso: No. I...I can't lose. Everyone's counting...on me.

I saw a bird injured and gave it some energy I had left. And it flew away.

Cooler: SAY YOUR PRAYERS SAIYAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He saw me still breathing.

Cooler: HUH? You still want more?

Yuso: GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRR! IF ONLY I WERE STRRROONNNNGGEERRR!

I smashed my face to the ground. And it start thundering.

Yuso: Why DAMN IT!

I hit my fist to the ground.

There was thunder and lightning everywhere around me.

Gwen: Hey, do you guys feel that?

Caitlin: Look! It's coming from Yuso.

My power rised as I get more angry.

Yuso: You monster. I'll kill you where you stand.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHHA! You're going to defeat me? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

Yuso: GGGGRRRRRRR! GRGGRRRRR! GGRRRRRRRRRR!

My hair turned from black to gold to black again. I turned around and looked at cooler thinking he was Frieza.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuso: GGGGGGRRRRRR! RRRRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

I had finally transformed into a super saiyan.

Cooler: WHAT?

Chris: Look at him. He's a super saiyan.

Cooler looked surprised when he saw me.

Yuso: (Thoughts) What is this incredible power surging through me?

Cooler: What the? Where were you hiding such power?

Yuso: Ruthless BASTARD. WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!

I walked slowly.

Cooler: YOU DAMN FOOL! DON'T GET SO COCKY NOW THAT YOU'RE HAIR'S A BIT SHINY! NOW PREPARE TO BE SQUASH.

I teleported beside Cooler and grabbed his wrist.

Yuso: Why don't you wake up? You're hurting people. What did they ever done to you?

Cooler moved his wrist and punched me in the chest. I took no damage.

Yuso: I'm not going to let you take your anger out on anyone anymore.

Cooler: I don't care what you say. I kill what I want to kill. The weak dies AND THE STRONG SURVIVES.

Yuso: Fine! We'll play by your rules Cooler. LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I punched him and kicked him in the stomach and he flew back.

Cooler: (Coughs) You freak. Now I'm mad.

He came to punched me but I grabbed his fist. Then his other fist.

Cooler: GGGRRRRRRR! WHAT KIND OF SAIYAN DARES CHALLENGES MY AWESOME POWER?

Yuso: Maybe? It's just the super saiyan kind.

Cooler: NO. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. THE LEGEND CAN'T BE TRUE.

Yuso: BRACE YOURSELF FREAK.

I smashed him twice to the ground. I then threw across the ground, punched him in the face, and smashed his face to the ground. I grabbed his tail, spinned him around and threw him. I teleported to him and grabbed his head threw him again. Before he hit the ground, I dashed to him and kicked him in the air.

Cooler: (Coughs) DAMN IT. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. IT CAN'T BE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM COOLER. THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE! TAKE THIS!

I didn't take any damage after he blasted me. There was smoke around me and I didn't see where he was. Then I found him higher in the sky with a supernova death ball.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sleeping on the job super saiyan? I can gather energy alot faster than my brother. You shouldn't get your eyes off me. AND NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU COULD EVER SURPASS ME.

I prepared the Kamehameha.

Yuso: Sorry to break it to you, but it's a bit late for that.

Cooler: SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND BURN IN HELL WITH THIS PLANET!

He fired his death ball at me.

Yuso: YOU'RE THE ONE GOING TO HELL YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRDDD!

I fired my Kamehameha. His Supernova was getting lower to the ground.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT. IT'S OVER. THAT WHAT YOU GET FOR DISGRACING MY FAMILY.

His death ball was getting lower into the ground along with me.

Chris: YOU CAN DO IT YUSO!

Yuso: YOU'VE MURDERED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE. I CAN'T LET IT GO ON.

Cooler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! IT IS I WHO DECIDES WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES. ALL LIVING THINGS ARE MERELY PLAY THINGS TO ME. NO ONE CAN COMPREHEND MY POWER. WHAT!

Yuso: GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! THIS ENDS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I used the kamehameha wave to send the death ball to Cooler and Cooler to outer space.

Cooler: BLASTED SAIYAN. WHEN I COME BACK, I'LL RIP HIM AND HIS FRIENDS TO PIECES! HUH? It's the sun of the solar system. Maybe I'll just blow that up and let them all freeze to death. Wait a second, I'M HEADING RIGHT FOR IT.

My kamehameha wave send Cooler and his supernova death ball into the sun.

Cooler: CURSE THAT SAIYAN MONKEY. WHY WASN'T HE AND HIS PATHETIC FRIENDS DESTROYED WITH THE REST OF THEM. WAIT, I REMEMBER NOW. I REMEMBER.

Cooler had a flashback to where he saw us as babies.

Cooler: Delay that order. Frieza's the one in charge of this quadrant, let him clean up his own mess. They're no threat to us.

Back to reality.

Cooler: I don't believe it. It's my fault. I could've killed them. I let them go. I LET THEM GO. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH H! (Dies)

Cooler died in the sun and the sun blew up but then regenerated back. 


	9. Yuso's Victory

Back on Earth, I was laying on the ground.

Yuso: Yes! I did it with a little help from the sun!

Chris and the others ran to see me.

Krillin: How you feelin there champ.

Yuso: I feel great.

Ben: Yuso! That's was amazing!

Dora: You did well.

Gwen: I can't believe you took care of that by yourself.

Caitlin: Looks like we got another super saiyan on our hands.

Yuso: Yeah! Being a super saiyan sure feels good.

Oolong: Now that that's over, what are you going to do now?

Yuso: I think I'll go home and rest. I've done enough fighting for one day.

Chris: Good idea. Maybe two super saiyans like us should do a little sparring sometime.

Yuso: Yeah sometime. When I'm not injured. Well, later guys.

I walked away and then flew away.

Gwen: I am so proud of him.

Ben: Yeah! Hey Chris, I wonder who'll be the strongest super saiyan out of you two.

Chris: I bet it'll be me.

Oolong: I would definately bet money to see that.

Suddenly, Salza rised up quickly from the rocks on him.

Salza: HELLOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're mine now suckers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now die.

Out of nowhere, I shot Salza with a beam from my fingers.

Salza: AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls and Dies)

Chris, Dora, Caitlin, Gwen, Ben, Krillin, and Oolong looked behind them to see where the blast that killed Salza came from. They know it was me but I was nowhere to be seen.

Caitlin: That was Yuso's attack.

Chris: Yeah but where is he?

Gwen: I don't know.

Oolong: Did that came from somebody else?

Ben: No, that was Yuso's.

Dora: Yeah! (Laughs) YUSO! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. COME OUT. YUSOOOO!

(Phoenix by Breaking Point Played in the background)

Somewhere, I was drinking water from a waterfall and then I looked at the sun thinking about Cooler being defeated.

Yuso: HMPH!

I turned around and walked away.

The song ended at the time I was a super Saiyan.

The End! 


End file.
